


Finding an Apple Seed

by Oopsynini



Series: Apple Slices [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsynini/pseuds/Oopsynini
Summary: Aziraphale is feeling a bit odd. Which is well...odd. He is a being of supernatural origin, and up to now, he would say his human form has never put on the theatrics that a human's would. Everything was just a bit funny feeling. His tum was rolling about something awful. His back and ankles were twingy and grumpy in their joints. His corporeal form had vomited, of all things. It had been an entirely unpleasant and, up to now, unprecedented occurrence.It's only in a chance encounter with Gabriel, that Aziraphale discovers the true nature of what exactly is bothering him. He's pregnant. Now all he has to do is tell Crowley.Part of the Apple Slices series. They can be read separately or together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Apple Slices [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	Finding an Apple Seed

16th Century 

Aziraphale stared down at the straps to his sandals and kept his head ducked down. His feet were in line, toes forward, head bowed, and halo on full display. In front and behind stood a line of his a winged brethren. Stepping to the beat of the bureaucratic drum. It was all a bit of a silly fuss. They were _angels_ by heavens! Was it really necessary to wait in line for orders like a row of bumbling ducks? There had to be faster means by which to give heavenly commands.

Alas, he wasn't in charge, nor did he want to be. So he stood in line. Oh, annoying tedium. Wretched obnoxious wait. If this wasn't Hell, then he had some strong questions for Crowley. He could only imagine how bad the demons had it.

It wouldn't have been such a horrible thing if he hadn't been off of late. Everything was just a bit funny feeling. Off-kilter and kiddlyboo, if he were honest. His tum was rolling about something awful. His back and ankles were twingy and grumpy in their joints. His corporeal form had _vomited_ , of all things. It had been an entirely unpleasant and, up to now, unprecedented occurrence. 

The company didn't help either.

Around him, angels walked the long, white halls of Heaven. Their faces a blur, their names for the most part unknown. It wasn't that he himself wasn't an angel, more that...well, he had grown rather used to being alone up on the wall. The Garden of Eden had been a heavy job. Worth every moment of his time, but it did put him a few centuries behind in the socializing department.

And now, he outranked most of the lot in common rank and file, didn't he? And the rest, well, he was nothing but a burr in their knickers nowadays.

Where all his brothers and sisters had the time to mosey up and develop bonds, he'd been mostly left to himself with one very pesky snake lurking in the bushes. It was no wonder he'd come to like Crowley so much. Couldn't help it, really. Angels were flocking creatures. And those without a flock made due the best they could.

In his opinion, it was better he befriend a demon than keep a bucket load of cats or something silly of that nature. He supposed they both hissed, but his demon had certain other benefits that far outweighed cat dander and meowing.

Blushing, Aziraphale adjusted the fall of his long curls where they hung down over his neck, hoping against hope that those little love bites from the other day had faded. It wasn't that he was ashamed of them exactly. But there was a decorum to such things. It was Heaven, after all, and his lover _was_ a demon.

A lovely, brilliant demon with a set of lips on him ripe to be nibbled. Like plump strawberries. Oh dear, he was feeling a bit feverish. Or maybe a bit peckish. For what, he wasn't certain. The idea of eating still provoked a certain amount of nausea.

Fanning himself idly with his palm, he took a step forward in line. God almighty, he was feeling very weak indeed. Perhaps it was best if he just ducked out, came back another day? Or maybe he could find a room to slink into and give himself a little rest. Not a nap, hardly that, just take a little weight off his swollen feet. That sounded lovely.

The more he thought on it. The less important all of this seemed at the moment. Huffing under his breath, he turned his head first from the angel in front of him, then to the serene one at his back. Neither seemed perturbed in the slightest nor did they seem to even notice his presence. Well, tralala, he would take that for a blessing and just...maybe...scooch on off.

Sidling out of line, Aziraphale adjusted his robes and let out a prim huff before spinning about and heading back in the direction he'd come.

His belly was doing uncomfortable, queasy rollabouts. Most horrible indeed. Glaring down at it, he rounded the bend and headed downward, past vast pillars of stone and lovely carvings of cherubs at their best. Everything was so white in Heaven. Could the higher-ups not come up with a more eye-catching color palette? 

"Principality Aziraphale?!" Came a shout from a familiar voice. The sound had Aziraphale groaning in frustration but otherwise plastering a simple, serene smile on his face.

"Gabriel!" He answered, turning about to find himself face to face with the Archangel. Gabriel looked dapper as always, his usually vacant, bored eyes looking Aziraphale over like he was some sort of intriguing puzzle.

"Just the man I was looking for. Come along then," The Archangel urged, slinging his arm over Aziraphale's shoulders and all but shoving him back into the endless catacombs of Heaven's confines. "I've got a job for you." He proclaimed, his pace far too fast as his feet ate up the marble floor.

That left Aziraphale with no choice but to toddle after or risk being dragged. Jogging a couple of steps to catch up, he followed beside Gabriel, his shoulders heavy from the weight of Gabriel's arm, where it rested across his shoulders.

"This way then, my office is down the hall," Gabriel explained. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. Did Gabriel think him daft? Aziraphale had been to his office dozens of times. Though it had been a while, maybe a century or so, the general layout never changed. "How do you like the look of the place? We've been updating the architecture. _She_ does so like her human design."

"Oh, yes, very heavenly. Love all the frescoes. The walls are a bit white, aren't they?" Aziraphale whispered, ducking his head so he didn't hit his halo as they entered Gabriel's office. 

"Best part, if you ask me. Never did like humans, such pesky creatures." Gabriel grumbled, dropping down into his armchair and waving Aziraphale to take a seat.

Sinking into the chair was positively lovely. Low backed as it was, it had plenty of room for Aziraphale's wings and just the nicest support for his lower back. 

"Yes, humans," Aziraphale twiddled his fingers about, trying to think of something to say to keep himself in Gabriel's good graces. "They do smell something awful."

"Don't they?!" Gabriel slapped his hand on the arm of his chair. "Maybe that's it? The smell..." Gabriel said, his words turning thoughtful. Oh dear, perhaps he'd hit it too on the nose. Aziraphale did need to watch his words sometimes. Gabriel had less than gracious feelings for humanity. It was too bad, if only he could see the amazing burst of understanding, of technology and medicine. And the food! It wasn't quite there yet, but Aziraphale was certain the humans would come up with something magnificent if given the time to grow. Arguing with Gabriel was a moot point, though. Nothing Aziraphale said would convince him of the human's worthiness.

"Archangel Gabriel, you had something we needed to discuss?" Best get him in-line again.

"Ah, yes," Gabriel brushed his hands down his front, fixing his purple sash so it sat just right on his shoulders. "I have received word from below that there is some trouble brewing in Antwerp. Word of an execution. I want you to head over and take a look."

Aziraphale nodded, of course, simple enough. Thwart the hands of evil, bring on the values of good. Aziraphale was comfortable doing such work. He'd been doing it for centuries, after all. 

"Yes, yes, happy to oblige. I suppose I'll be off then?"

"Right, go on into the world, and keep her heavenly plan in mind." Gabriel intoned, the words sounding rehearsed and like they'd started to bore him centuries ago.

"As always, it has been a pleasure." Clapping his hands, Aziraphale dragged his sorry self out of the chair, his wings wrestling in the soft quiet of the room. His stomach rolled aggressively, and it was all Aziraphale could do to hold his belly and feign a cheerful smile. Turning, he had almost made it to the door before a soft cough interrupted his escape.

"Yes?" Aziraphale turned, clinging to the door handle. It was icy in his palm, the cool metal soothing.

Gabriel cocked his head, eyeing Aziraphale up and down, his eyes finally coming to land on Aziraphale's hand and the tumultuous belly beneath it. 

"How are you doing that?" Gabriel asked, squinting his purple eyes and glaring in the general vicinity of Aziraphale's navel.

"Doing what?" Turning his gaze downward, Aziraphale looked himself over but did not see anything amiss. Did he have a stain?

"That glowing thing. It looks as though you are holding a ball of light in your stomach. Your aura is acting...odd."

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips and staring down at himself. "I am not quite sure I understand." He admitted. He could hardly see anything different about himself. Not that angels could see their own auras. 

Gabriel huffed, waving him off. "Doesn't matter. Just get it fixed before you scare the others off. It is ludicrously bright."

"Oh, most certainly, I will see what I can do. Finicky things, these human bodies." Aziraphale offered, minorly offended at the mere idea of something being wrong with his corporeal form. He liked it very much the way it was. 

Then again, of recent, his muscles had started to turn to something just a little soft, but he thought that was possibly due to the lovely influx of books he had taken to reading. He much preferred the role of scholar. It was far more suited to his liking than fighting all the hell be damned time. Books had only recently become readily available to the public. He was unashamed to say that his fascination with the written word has only grown with the wider distribution of literature. If his body goes a tad bit soft due to all the lounging about, well, then the sacrifice is very much worth it. And the sight of a sword had him shuddering, ever since he'd pulled the one out of Crowley's gut three centuries ago.

Closing Gabriel's door behind him, he took a quick look around, then scurried off, his mind on the book of poems by François Villon just sitting waiting for him, if only he'd get through all this silly bureaucratic nonsense.

It was on the steps down from Heaven that Aziraphale thought to pause and consider Gabriel's words. Clinging to the rail, with the lingering roll of something uncomfortable in his gut, he waited until the stairwell was clear, then closed his eyes, and focused inward. 

It was not difficult (he was an angel after all) to turn his attention to his human form. He lingered over each artery and vein, seeking out something that rang as off or wrong. Maybe he'd put it together wrong the last time he had switched forms? They were ever so complicated. What with the bladder and the lungs looking so similar. 

Nothing was immediately obvious as being wrong. Certainly, Aziraphale felt funny, but if anything, his body felt entirely too right. Then he felt it. Something warm and comforting hummed just below his stomach, swishing about merrily in the cradle of his hips. Hugging his palm to his belly, Aziraphale reached out with his mind and touched the soft, fuzzy something.

No thoughts or emotions were coming from that indescribable lump. There didn't need to be. Aziraphale touched it, and he knew immediately what the issue was. Could feel it, to his very core.

"Oh...oh, dear," Aziraphale whispered, opening his eyes and staring down at his belly with open shock. "Crowley is most certainly not going to like this."

"Oye! Ouch!" Crowley shouted, his feet burning as he popped into existence. Looking down, he glowered at the summoning sigil burned into the ground. He was standing on a cliff, the sound of seagulls shouting in his ears, the warm salt water air biting at his nose. It was a far cry from the small villa he'd been at in southern Spain the moment before.

"What the fuc-" He'd been summoned? The Dreaded Demon Crowley had been summoned?! The gall! The irrefutable bollocks on whoever the hell decided that was a good idea! Snarling under his breath, Crowley barred his fangs and scales as he spun around, hunting for the little dunce who'd decided to ruin his day. 

The first thing he noticed was the sea. The sea was boiling—great, galloping plumes of waves kicking up and crashing against cliff walls. And just to the side stood Aziraphale, pale wings blowing in the wind, head held just so, regal, elegant. Crowley deflated like that, his eyes becoming a little less dreadful, the scent of brimstone easing down to just a whiff, his wings becoming distinctly less scaley and far more feathered. 

He'd been summoned, though judging by the state of things, Aziraphale hadn't exactly done it on purpose. Dropping his gardening trowel, Crowley considered the rolling waves. The fact that they were currently a vibrant shade of purple and spewing out flying dolphins both alarming and very charming, if he were honest.

Stepping out of the sulfurous cloud left behind him, he glanced between Aziraphale and the bubbling, vibrant sea down below. It was all sorts of romantic, the sun shining across the waves in hues of orange and yellow, the dolphins leaping for the sky. Aziraphale looked positively sinful, the thin fabric of his robes almost transparent in the dimming light. Yards of cloth draped over rounded shoulders. His long hair was curling past his shoulders in ringlets that glowed almost pink in the fading light. The glimmer of silver was visible at his hip, a brooch made of sapphire, and opal, barely containing the drapes of cloth where it held the two halves of his robes closed. He'd taken to growing his hair out, of late, and it hung in ringlets from his crown, a halo all it's own. In one word, gorgeous. In two, fucking gorgeous. He was the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen in all his time on earth.

Aziraphale was also terribly upset. It was his wings that gave away his troubled thoughts. Feathers puffy and mantled with distress, the wind gusting through them and sending white, feathery, down bellowing downward, towards the sea. There was no telling if he was even aware of Crowley's presence, or summoning him at all. 

"Your doing?" Crowley asked, gently drawing Aziraphale's attention, before peering over the edge of the cliff. The small herding village below was in mid panic, scrambling out of their huts, pointing towards the sky. The sheep were looking positively terrified. Bleating out the alarm as they ran inland, unheeding of the herd dogs that nipped their heels.

This would be a tough one to explain. Impressive, even demonic, if he did say so himself.

"Mmm, yes, I am afraid so. Had a bit of a surprise, I'll say." Aziraphale admitted vaguely, his arms wrapped about his middle, his eyes distant and unseeing.

"Why do you have such an affinity for making animals fly?" Crowley asked, trying to ease the mood, even as he examined Aziraphale with worried eyes. Something was wrong. He just hadn't caught on to what yet. It made him want to bite whoever had put that look on his face or set things on fire. His opinion on which was the better option varying depending on who or what the hell had upset Aziraphale.

Blinking slit snake eyes, he urged his other sight to become active. And promptly yelped in pain, blocking his eyes and backing up a step. He could hardly look at the man. He was a twice doubled shining beam of holiness, like a thousand candles of surprise and pure joy and utter terror gathered into one being.

He shone with it, a bright, all-encompassing light that dug into Crowley's demonic core and made him ache for redemption. Choking on his spit, he dry heaved around the holiness of it.

"Have you ever taken care of kids before Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, seemingly unaware of the pain he was causing. Crowley kept his hands over his eyes, urging them back to viewing just this plain of existence.

"Oh yeah, dozens of them, goats, the human variety." Crowley croaked, voice ragged as he rubbed the migraine out of his delicate eyes, his fingers digging under the lenses of his sunglasses to get to them. "Cute things, once you get past the hooves."

"Oh good, at least one of us will have some experience under their belt," Aziraphale whispered, his voice dazed. His hand, when Crowley could see again, rested on his belly. His face was an unreadable mask.

"What are you on about Ange'?" Crowley asked, confused and maybe a little alarmed as the ocean took to bubbling like a witch's brew, spewing up glimmering sparkles of light in effervescent bursts.

Curse it all. Aziraphale was just botching this whole thing. Crowley never was one to catch on quick, now was he? Aziraphale didn't dare look over his shoulder at the demon, just covered his face with his hands and sucked in a deep calming breath. He poked that little life force residing in his belly one more time, just to make sure, and smiled, a slow, strained smile, when he felt a tiny glimmer of a soul responding in kind. 

"I do believe I am with child..." Aziraphale finally admitted. Saying it out loud made him feel an odd combination of sick to his stomach, and at the same time, so unbearable jubilant that he thought he might burst.

He was pregnant. _He_ was PREGNANT!

There was a squelching sound from behind him. Otherwise followed with complete silence. "Crowley?" Turning around, Aziraphale was met with the daunting sight of Crowley, slowly sinking into a pool of black tar as it manifested beneath his feet. The dark soil turned darker, and bugs leapt and squirmed in its goo as if called from the depths of Hell itself. Crowley sank in lower, up to his knees in the mucky-muck of it. Face stunned, unresponsive from what Aziraphale could only assume was shock.

"What are you doing?! Crowley?!"

Unthinking, Aziraphale waded in after him. His feet, still in sandals, sank deep into the growing pit of sludge until he was up to his ankles than his thighs in it. It was ice cold, and he could feel the wiggle of little grublets between his toes. Aziraphale was shorter, much shorter, than Crowley, but he managed to drag himself to his demon's side.

"Stop that you!" Shaking a bony shoulder, he shoved at the demon to get him out of his shock. "Oh, this is disgusting, Crowley love, truly!" It was only when Aziraphale started to sink further, the sludge swallowing upwards towards his hips, that Crowley finally snapped out of it. 

Crowley's wings burst open, followed by a gust of black feathers and a gurgling squelch. A hard muscular arm gripped Aziraphale around the waist, holding Aziraphale tight. Crowley launched them into the sky. They lurched upwards, dizzyingly higher. Crowley's hands, where they seized the small of Aziraphale's back, trembled. He'd probably messed this up too and traumatized the poor man.

Aziraphale buried his face against Crowley's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of him. His own feathers rustled with the current of Crowley's passing, and Aziraphale flared his wings to help ease their descent. They landed some ways off, the fog billowing about with each downward thrust of Crowley's wings. 

Dropping to the ground, Crowley guided Aziraphale's feet to the grass and miracled them both clean. Aziraphale huffed softly against his chest, swaying on his feet and clutching his belly like he were some sort of nausea ridden human.

"Oh damned it all." As if to prove him right, Aziraphale twisted away, took two steps, and wretched into the grass. 

All Crowley could think was that angels didn't vomit. They didn't. Unless pregnant angels did?

Pregnant. Aziraphale. Pregnant. 

His feet started to sink into the ground again. He watched, dazed, as Aziraphale stood up, hand on his back, and offered Crowley his best put upon glare before miracling away his sick. 

"Again?" Aziraphale grumbled. Crowley grunted as he was hauled a step forward, out of the puddling, tar-like manifestation of his panic. 

"You're overreacting, dear."

"I'm overreacting? Flying dolphins Aziraphale? FLYING DOLPHINS!" Wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Crowley didn't mean to shout. But damn it all to hell, and then further, he was shocked. And the dolphins! He watched as one plowed into the cliffside, rocks crashing to the sea below, fizzling in among the rumbling purple waves. The poor things were completely disoriented, and no amount of swishing their tails was helping.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, both trying to calm down, stuck in their own thoughts. All Crowley could wonder was how this could happen in the first place? They were an angel and a demon. Things like this just weren't natural, were they?

"Oh, crumpets...this isn't how I wanted this to go." Aziraphale hiccuped, his words tight with anxiety when he finally spoke. The sound of his voice drawing Crowley's attention. Crowley watched his pale hands twisting together. Aziraphale's chest heaved for a moment. And then, of all things, a tear spilled from one pale blue eye, staining his eyelashes and dribbling down his cheeks in gold trails.

If there was one thing Crowley couldn't handle, it was his angel crying.

"I know." Crowley hissed, scrapping his hands through his hair and _yanking_ on the dark red strands, hoping it would help bring some kind of calm. "I'm stalling. Shite, come here, you." Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, nuzzling a kiss to his forehead and then to each of the round apples of his cheeks. "I'm just shocked. That's all." 

"We are impossible." Aziraphale snorted, rubbing his eyes. 

"Nah, improbable maybe. But nothing is impossible." Crowley smiled, settling his chin into the notch of Aziraphale's collarbone. "Not even putting an angel up the duff, clearly."

"Oh, don't make it sound so..."

"Filthy?"

"Plebian! You nasty demon." Aziraphale glared at him, sucking in a deep, fortifying breath. Then he laughed, turning his head up to the sky. His hair had grown enticingly long of recent, and Crowley could just see the length of his neck as he swallowed. "I'm pregnant!" He crowed, bouncing on his toes as his voice echoed down the hillside.

He looked so ecstatic at that moment, so proud and joyful that Crowley knew he was probably glowing brighter than the sun. He was radiant. And so damn gorgeous, in his frilly white robes with his ankles showing off in dastardly details. 

There was no staying upset when that sight was burned into his retinas.

"Yeah, you are. Come here, beasty." Crowley's child was hidden under that thin fabric. Growing within Aziraphale. Crowley grinned. Leaning down for a kiss, Aziraphale turned his head up just in time for their lips to meet. They connected in a slow brush of skin against skin. A gentle featherlight linger of lips and teeth and hot, uncertain breaths. As always, Aziraphale burned on his tongue, something holy and divine, resisting his rotten core. He barely noticed anymore. Instead, he kissed away Aziraphale's anxiety until the angel was soft and pliant in his arms, held up only by Crowley's strength. His own shriveled heart didn't know what to do with itself. Pride took up residence in his chest, making his lungs ache with the acidic burn of love. He could tell because it burned, right there in his chest, a hot fire that he'd grown very familiar with whenever it came to Aziraphale.

With an incoming rush, like a thunderstorm, Crowley needed very much to get into those robes and deduce for himself what exactly was forming in Aziraphale's body. He didn't have to say anything out loud. Aziraphale seemed to understand, his fingers wrapping around Crowley's wrist and tugging him down. Breaking the kiss, they sank to the ground, Aziraphale's head cradled against soft loamy earth and deep verdant grass, the whites of his robes and sprawled wings in striking contrast to the rich soil beneath him.

He was an elegant, almost taboo creature. Something that Crowley knew he shouldn't touch but also longed to debauch and ruin in its entirety. He couldn't help it. He was a demon, after all. Aziraphale never seemed to mind. He knew very well the picture he made, as his knees broke through the ribbons of fabric, parting them to reveal snow pale skin and soft creamy thighs.

"Can I see?" Crowley begged, settling down between Aziraphale's parted thighs, his knees sinking into the soft ground. He looked so eager and uncertain, his fingers fluttering above the ties to Aziraphale's robe. Aziraphale blushed, a striking display of color that flushed from his neck to his cheeks. 

"Doesn't this feel a bit upside down?" Aziraphale asked, covering his face and laughing breathlessly. "I still don't understand quite how it happened, yet here we are." 

Crowley had to admit that he was in the same boat. It didn't lessen his horrified glee at the discovery, though. Certainly, a babe was unanticipated, but there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would deny or reject the existence of that little being. Nah, he rolled with the punches. Live and adapt, that was the best motto, wasn't it?

"Mmm, I don't care how it happened. I just want to feel them. Your aura is glowing so fuckin bright you could bake bread with it. I can't see anything with my powers." 

"Gabriel said much the same," Aziraphale admitted.

"Ugh, don't talk about that potato of a man. Do I need to break knuckles?" Crowley asked, sinking to the ground beside Aziraphale, head level with his waist. His wings arched around them, dark feathers offering a hint of privacy for the modest angel.

Aziraphale chuckled, unlatching the brooch that held his sash closed before shyly bearing himself. He glanced around the open pasture they lie in, but it was empty. Crowley was doing a good job of hiding the two of them. Thank heavens. He was nude underneath and most certainly wasn't interested in any wandering eyes catching sight of him. The dewy ocean air felt good on his skin, though, soothing the feverish heat he'd been feeling all day.

Crowley purred his pleasure when Aziraphale gave in, humming his approval at the small feast that was his lovely gift from Heaven. It filled Crowley with a sense of awe as he considered the little miracles going on in Aziraphale's body that made such a thing possible. They both looked over the flat planes of his belly. Seeking out what was hidden away underneath. Carefully, Crowley laid his palm over Aziraphale's belly, closing his eyes and listening, or maybe feeling, hoping to sense that small bundle of life, hidden within the angel.

Aziraphale smiled, watching deep red locks drape across his torso, one ear held to his stomach. Crowley's face was screwed tight with interest, his lips pursed in concentration. 

"Whatever the little one is, they are not big enough to be felt yet, I am afraid," Aziraphale admitted, covering Crowley's hand with his own and squeezing gently, hating the disappointed look that crossed the demon's face. 

"Probably right, sneaky little hellspawn," Crowley sighed but nodded, the soft flutter of his lips over Aziraphale's skin lingering as if he was just hoping to feel something move in the depths below. He wouldn't dare look with his other eyes. He'd probably risk getting blinded or discorporated entirely from the sure heavenly aura Aziraphale was exuding. Aziraphale would have to figure out how to reign it in, though that was a thought for later. Right now, Aziraphale was a little too focused on his warm breath ghosting along Aziraphale's belly.

And didn't that feel...enticing. Aziraphale swallowed, closing his eyes. Those soft lips fluttered along, exploring the span of his waist with fluttering touches that weren't far from becoming indecent.

"Crowley, dear?" His voice broke as teeth scraped against his hip bone. 

Crowley chuckled, his lips twisting into a wicked grin as he felt the growing line of Aziraphale's interest pressing against his breast bone.

"Yes, Angel?" Slowly he worked his lips upward, pressing kisses across Aziraphale's ribcage, his snake's tongue teasing across Aziraphale's skin to wrap eagerly around one tender nipple. Aziraphale yelped, his head kicking back against the grass, his fingers twisting in Crowley's waistcoat. 

"Nnnn....nothing, I think you've taken the hint." Aziraphale hissed, his breath breaking against Crowley's lips as Crowley moved up the final few inches and claimed his mouth.

"Is that so?" He purred, rolling his hips down to grind them in a slow caress, hard flesh to hard flesh. A heady pleasure that had him aching for more, his balls tensing, his cock tight in the canvas of his trousers.

"Yes, yes, please?" Aziraphale mewled, his lips breaking away to work against the skin of Crowley's neck, tongue laving across his pulse in hot rolls of flesh. Crowley hissed his appreciation as fingers nudged the buttons of his shirts, parting them with frantic tugs. 

Once Aziraphale had devested him if his top, the angel's hands busied themselves exploring Crowley's chest, scrapping down his ribs, pinching his nipple, so he jolted, rolling his hips in an eager grind. 

"Fuck, you're such a little minx," Crowley growled, pulling on blonde curls and yanking Aziraphale's head back far enough so that he could claim those plump pink lips, tasting them with a commanding glide of his tongue. At the same time, his free hand wormed its way between Aziraphale's thighs, squeezing his lovely little sac before gliding his palm up Aziraphale's length in a slow stroke, thumb rubbing over the damp tip of him.

Aziraphale whimpered against Crowley's mouth as he was taken in hand, his mouth opening into a soft 'o' of pleasure as Crowley worked him with comfortable familiarity. Crowley took advantage of that, his forked tongue tangling with Aziraphale's. Aziraphale fussed, rocking his hips to urge Crowley on, torn between riding that glorious hand and tearing Crowley trousers off.

Blindly he yanked at the ties to Crowley's trousers, unknotting them so that he could slip his palm inside. As always, Crowley was wearing nothing underneath, the tight fabric parting until Aziraphale had a handful of long, hard sex. They both gasped their approval. Aziraphale's sounds turning to whimpers as long fingers delved lower, eagerly caressing his puckered entrance. 

"I can change if it is easier?" Aziraphale jolted, closing his eyes and sighing with delight as a spit slickened digit worked its way against his entrance.

"Nah, you like it this way," Crowley murmured, chuckling as Aziraphale's hand stilled in his trousers, the angel far too distracted by what Crowley was doing to him. Urging Aziraphale's thighs wider, Crowley disengaged from Aziraphalel's grasp and instead sprawled out on the grass between those sweet columns of flesh.

Some Angel worshipping was in order.

Careful with his fangs, he took Aziraphale onto his tongue, sucking his cock down deep into his throat with one slow glide. Aziraphale keened, his hands digging into Crowley's hair, the pain of it just right, making Crowley twitch and ache to take the angel right then and there. But he had plans. His angel deserved to be worshipped and praised. He was pregnant, and news like that warranted a party of the carnal variety. Crowley was more than happy to provide, choking on his approval as Aziraphale took to thrusting into the warm cavern of his mouth. Reaching out, Crowley settled a palm over the slop of his belly, keeping the eager little thing still as he took to working him with his tongue, gliding over the head of him and then down to the root. He made sure his other hand was doing something similar, urging Aziraphale's entrance into submission. A thought had a small jar of olive oil appearing by Aziraphale's hip. Crowley used that to encourage those tight muscles open, working Aziraphale until he took two of Crowley's fingers with ease, and there was not a hint of discomfort furrowing that beautiful brow.

Aziraphale whimpered, shouting to the hills as those fingers did delicious things inside him, twisting until they got that spot that had Aziraphale seeing stars and keening. He was in a heaven of earthly delights. His sex swallowed up in a tight, warm mouth. His entrance finally easing from intimate discomfort to a needy passage that ached to be filled.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale panted, tugging at auburn locks, until the demon popped off his sex with a dribble of saliva, looking up at him through the lenses of his sunglasses. He looked absurdly demonic, with the tips of his fangs pinching the corners of his lips and the rich red of scales speckling his cheeks bones. His eyes were hidden by the dark bits of glass.

Sucking on his lower lip, Aziraphale reached out and yanked the offending object away, tossing the glasses to the side. He then slid his hand down to cup Crowley's chin and pull the demon upwards. Until his vision was swallowed up by marigold yellow eyes with pupils blown wide from desire. Shifting, Aziraphale welcomed the weight of him, as hips cradled against hips.

"Come here, my devilish fiend." Aziraphale purred, releasing Crowley once he had him where he wanted him. "I need you." He thrust his hips up to emphasize his point, grinding them against Crowley's hard length, where it was trapped in his trousers.

"Mmm, happy to provide."

Yeah, there was no denying his Angel, not with the way those eyes shined, sun-kissed and sex drunk, lips a love bitten red now from being held back need. He didn't bother taking his trousers off all the way, just hooked the waistband around his arse cheeks and eased himself from the tight confines of the fabric. He was hard and aching to be inside of Aziraphale. Taking himself in hand, he worked the olive oil up and down his length until he was slick and throbbing with the need to be swallowed up whole by Aziraphale's tight hole. Leaning, he balanced himself with one hand pressed to the grass beside Aziraphale's head. With his left, he pushed the head of his cock to Aziraphale's entrance, easing inside the soft, warm clench of muscles.

Gasping softly, Aziraphale accepted his length, slim hips rocking to meet Crowley's slow, gentle thrust. Crowley watched his eyes widen in surprise as he took in all of Crowley with one fluid roll of his hips. Crowley groaned as he was swallowed up whole, his grip on Aziraphale's waist easing as the angel whimpered out a sound of appreciation. 

Sliding his palm over the soft swell of Aziraphale's belly, he marveled that he hadn't noticed it before. The slightest of padding, the slow softening of what had once been tight, hard muscle. Aziraphale was gorgeous. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving, body like warm milk as they rocked into each other.

Crowley twisted his hips just so until he hit that spot that had Aziraphale keening, his head thrashing against the grass as Crowley worked it with slow, steady thrusts. Long, legs wrapped their way around Crowley's hips, urging him on with the dig of heels at the small of his back.

"Satan, you look gorgeous." Crowley praised. His hand gliding over that belly, claiming it and claiming what was inside as the soft abs twitched and rocked, meeting his slow thrusts. Closing his eyes, he relished the tight heat of Aziraphale's working around him. Pleasure, hot, tight pleasure, dragging his sac in tight against his cock and urging him closer and closer to the edge.

Aziraphale whined, his chest heaving as he was pierced with deep, slow thrusts, his body full to the brim, straining and tight around the hard length of Crowley. His fingers dug into the grass, his shouts echoing across the cliffside, sending birds flying. He barely noticed. He was close so, so close.

With a soft grunt, Crowley came. Aziraphale could feel it in the hot pulse of Crowley inside him, as the demon stilled, his head thrown back, his hips stalling their thrusts as his neck became a taught line, adam's apple bobbing as he choked on his release. Crowley looked superb, his tan skin flexing in the last vestiges of the sun. 

"Oh!" A warm palm, still slick with olive oil, wrapped around him, working him with a slow draw of Crowley's hands. The demon growled, seemingly pleased with the view as Aziraphale writhed in the ground, fingers twisting around stalks of grass. Pleasure mounted to the point that it had Aziraphale seeing white and clenching tight around the still length buried deep within him. It was enough, and with a soft gasp, Aziraphale came, staining his white robes a sinful shade of lust.

Crowley watched the hot spill of it, humming his approval as he worked Aziraphale to completion, then dragged his fingers through the mess of white semen where it splashed across Aziraphale's belly. Laying his palm in the mess, he used it as leverage to ease free from Aziraphale's body. His demonic core shuddered happily at the sight of the angel, sprawled on the grass, covered with filth, legs askew from being thoroughly screwed.

Aziraphale's blues eyes looked him over knowingly, and he chuckled, stretching under Crowley's gaze. 

"You love seeing me like this. You scaley thing." Aziraphale observed, rolling his eyes when Crowley immediately leaned back to watch the show. 

"I'm going to love it even more when your belly is round with my young. You are going to be so damn sexy. My petite dandelion." Crowley offered, turning his head to press a kiss to Aziraphale's knee. Aziraphale blushed. Oh heavens, he'd almost forgotten. Soon he'd be fat with child, and wasn't that a thought? 

He still didn't know what to think of this development. Judging by the glow of pride pressing against his chest, it wasn't exactly a bad thing. He felt happy, he felt contentment, but their baby would be a demon angel hybrid. The first, according to Aziraphale's knowledge. 

"Hey now, don't get that froggy look on your face. I just sexed your brains out. You should be sex drunk for at least a little while." Crowley grumbled, making Aziraphale laugh despite himself.

"You have a high opinion of your cock." He teased. Crowley choked at hearing the dirty word leave his lips, hissing in approval. 

"Yeah, well, the whole village heard your opinion of my cock, so..." Crowley flopped down on top of him, burrowing his face against Aziraphale's neck. They both chuckled, Aziraphale more out of embarrassment than anything. Why did Crowley do such things to him? 

They lie there, curled up in each other, content for the moment, and for a time, Aziraphale thought his lover had fallen asleep. Leave it to Crowley to nap at the most inconvenient of times. Sighing, Aziraphale closed his eyes, ruffling his fingers through Crowley's hair, unable to help the worry settling in his belly.

"We'll figure it out, Angel, we will," Crowley whispered against his ear, and Aziraphale nodded, trying not to worry too much. Crowley brushed his wings along Aziraphale's, a soft, comforting caress of feathers.

"Eee eeee eee." Opening his eyes, Aziraphale watched in mild surprise as a dolphin bounced past, giving them both a mournful stare as it bumbled down the hill. 

"Oh, dear, the dolphins." Aziraphale groaned as Crowley laughed against the hard line of his collarbone. 

"If you don't set that to rights, Gabriel is gonna have your arse." Crowley jibbed, shoving off to settle on his knees and set his clothes to rights.

Aziraphale snorted, struggling to his feet and making shooing motions in the dolphin's general direction. His own robes were a tangled mess, and he grumbled at the wrinkled fabric as he wrapped them around his middle, searching the grass for his brooch so he could clip them closed. 

"There's been enough ass having for today. Help, would you? I can't find my brooch." 

Crowley chortled, damn he did so love when he rubbed off on the angel. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's wrist and helped him to his feet. "Alright, but have you seen the amount of grass? It's probably been lost hither and yon. I'll miracle you a new one?"

"No matter, you know how I dislike miracled thing. I did so like that one, though." Aziraphale explained, turning in a circle to search in the knee-high grass. Yelping, he limped as he stepped on something, but it was just Crowley's sunglasses, now somewhat bent. Crowley hummed in appreciation when Aziraphale held them out, waving them back to their original shape.

"Right."

"We should catch the dolphins. I fuddled that up. Poor dears." He sighed, twisting his robes in a knot, so they didn't fall open. It showed off his knees very nicely. Pretty knobby things that they were. "And stop looking at me like that, you lecher." 

"Alright," Crowley snapped his glasses on and hurriedly looking away before his angel's glower burned him. "You get that one. I'll take care of the one hassling the sheep." Crowley pointed below, to where one poor confused soul was busy chirping at a gaggle of confused sheep. 

"Right." Aziraphale flapped his wings, heading towards the poor creature, where it drifted down the knoll.

"Oh! Aziraphale?"

Turning at his name, Aziraphale smiled at the sight of his demon, framed by the setting sun.

"I'll remind you that we just shagged in a very public place." He called, doubling over with laughter when Aziraphale squawked in disgust, sputtering unhappily. "There's a shepherd, right over there, ogling your goodies." He pointed towards the far left field, and Aziraphale turned, up to his ears in red embarrassment.

The field was empty, but for a lone sheep. 

Crowley's laughter careened across the cliffs. Heavens above, this was the man he fell in love with? This was the man he planned to have a _child_ with?!

Maybe God did have a plan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished my other works, so I get to post a little tidbit for my favorite family. Fun fact, the bladder, and lungs look nothing alike, Aziraphale is obviously not a doctor! I love how oblivious these to are.  
> And there's smut since I haven't posted an episode in awhile.
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved. And you all are loved, may you all be safe and healthy! 
> 
> Next up is a Christmas special. What gifts should Aziraphale give Crowley? I'm at a loss!


End file.
